Hormones, Homicide, and High School
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: HIATUS: AU: After the night of massacre six years ago, the students of Nin High School are clawing desperately at the edges of sanity. At the center of it all is Uchiha Sasuke. The delicate chain of events that lead to insanity. KakaSaku, NaruSasu, ItaSas
1. Our High School

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** The scent of angst hangs in the air. Be prepared. This chapter was beta read by: -Kristine X3- and Lingy Q.

* * *

A shriek rang through the halls of the mental institution, causing heads to turn. Haruno Sakura threw the table over with her brute strength, as Ino leapt up from her place on the other side of it, scrambling away.

"Sakura, listen to me, you have to talk about this! Can't you see what this is doing to you?" Ino cried to her best friend, staring at her with pleading eyes. Sakura's ear shattering cries continued to no avail, resonating through the room.

"Sakura, I want to know what happened to Naruto and Sasuke!!" Ino attempted to take her hysterical friend by the shoulders, but she shook and convulsed, digging her fingers into her hair.

"Sakura, please! What happened?" Sakura's eyes snapped wide open and she seemed to see Ino for the first time. Her jade eyes gleamed vacant, flushed with tears. Arms shot out from her hair and onto Ino's throat, as Sakura pinned her against the wall, grinning madly.

"S-Sa… ku… ra…" Ino choked, clawing helplessly at Sakura's hands, eyes filled with fear. She was much stronger, though.

"Ashes, ashes… they all… fall… down…" Sakura laughed quietly, digging her thumbs deeper into Ino's throat.

At that moment, nurses burst into the room, and grabbed Sakura from behind. Ino fell to the ground wheezing and coughing, tears running down her face. Sakura screamed and struggled more, as the doctors and nurses forced her onto the bed and strapped her down. Her kicking and screaming continued, and she shook violently. Tears streamed down the sides of her face and soaked into the sheets underneath her.

"Please, no more blood! Please! Help me! Naruto, Sasuke… help me!" Sakura screeched, pushing against the straining straps.

"She's a case, alright. What on earth happened to this one?" A nurse asked the silver-haired man who was observing the scene.

Kakashi sighed, leaning on the wall. Seeing Sakura in such a state was draining. He turned to the nurse. "A lot of things… namely, high school."

* * *

Six months earlier, the bells of the clock tower a block from Nin High School chimed three.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called, flipping her pale pink hair flirtatiously. "We're going to be in the same group for the sports fest, isn't that great?" She leaned over his desk, strategically letting the v-neck of her shirt slide down. Sasuke didn't seem to notice the obvious display of cleavage, and he just nodded nonchalantly.

"Whatever." He leaned back, locking his fingers behind his head of dark hair, his glass-like black eyes darting distractedly around the room.

"Gah! How did I get in the same team as _you_! " The obnoxious voice could only belong to one student. Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto stormed across the room and Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke remained as unresponsive as ever.

"Hey, I'm talking to you pretty boy!" Naruto growled; irritation present in his blue eyes.

"Get your ass off my desk, idiot," Sasuke replied.

"Would you two lovebirds either shut up or get a room? They're announcing our teachers for the sports fest." Shikamaru snapped from his position in the back of the room, feet over his desk.

The students turned their attention to Mr. Iruka, their homeroom teacher, who was currently announcing their assignments. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura,"  
he paused to glance down at his clipboard, "you three are with Mr. Kakashi."

"You mean that perverted guidance councilor who's always reading 'Make Out Paradise'?" Naruto groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

Sakura promptly knocked him over the head. "Hey, he's actually cool… and he's sort of hot! And, just be thankful we have someone as good as Sasuke on our team." Sakura turned to bat her eyelashes shamelessly at Sasuke, who seemed more interested in the birds outside the window than in Sakura.

"On that note, you're all free to go." Iruka closed his binder and students rushed out of the classroom as quick as they could, struggling to escape the suffocating halls of their school.

Nin High School was one of those schools where nothing ever worked. There was always a problem somewhere or the other. There were a total of three working water fountains, four bathroom stalls with a functional lock, and you'd be lucky if you could get your locker open with one hand, and close it without kicking. The radiators blew cold air in the winter and hot air in the summer, and every room was a different temperature. And it was a school full of problematic students. The students were known for throwing crazy parties full of drugs and alcohol, shoplifting, carrying weapons, and even arson from time to time. And every now and then you'd come across an orphan or two because of that night of massacre six years ago.

At the center of it all was Uchiha Sasuke. He was the most wanted guy of the school, and even as a freshman he had upperclassmen swooning over him—both male and female. But he didn't talk much, wasn't particularly close to anyone, and always looked out the windows with a distant look in his eyes. All the teachers knew what happened six years ago, and some of the students did too, and those who did couldn't look him in the eye. Seeing horrible things changes people and warps them into something hardly human. Sasuke's constantly glazed over eyes reflected that with every look.

Even at that moment, Sasuke walked alone, passing by the laughing students as if they weren't there. He paused at the gates of the school and looked vacantly into the sidewalk.

"_Sasuke, you go on to the elementary school now, okay?" An older boy who looked disturbingly similarly to Sasuke ruffled his hair._

"_When will I be able to go to this school?" A younger Sasuke asked, staring in awe at the huge school._

"_Well, you'll be in middle school next year. You'll get here soon enough. Don't be in a rush though; it's not as good as you seem to think," Sasuke's brother laughed. "Now go on, we'll be late. I'll pick you up after school."_

"_Kay!! See you then, Itachi!"_

The figures faded from Sasuke's vision, and he kept walking, a chilling wind following him.

* * *

"Sakura, you're still here?" Kakashi asked, as he walked into the classroom to collect some notes Iruka left for him.

Sakura looked up. "Yeah, I'm working on this extra credit assignment…"

Kakashi walked to stand in front of her desk and raised his eyebrows. "Extra credit? You already have an A in every class."

Sakura shrugged. "I like extra credit. They're usually more interesting than our regular assignments… If you look over there, one of my other one's is on the bulletin boa—AH!" Sakura attempted to lean over her desk and point at the board, but of course the desk chair failed her and tipped over, sending her sliding over the desk and into Kakashi. The two of them fell to the ground, Sakura landing square on top of him, the desk chair clattering down at their toes.

"Ouch…" Sakura rested on her soft landing for a moment before realizing where she was, and attempting to untangle herself from her teacher. "Ah, s-sorry, the desk chairs always just tip over…" She blushed furiously. Kakashi grabbed her arm to prevent her from standing, making her blush deeper. "Uh… Mr. Kakashi…?"

Without changing his facial expression, he silently slid a fallen hairpin back into her hair before releasing her and sitting up. Sakura promptly jumped out of his lap and fixed her skirt, before offering the fallen teacher a hand.

"Um… s-sorry… I'm really clumsy sometimes."

Kakashi smiled and took her hand. "No problem." He stood up and the two of them were silent. He gave her an unreadable, but intense expression before walking out wordlessly, leaving Sakura blushing, her heart beating fast.

* * *

Hm. End first chapter. Recent discovery: Sasuke's name ends with UKE. Hahahaha. 


	2. Faded Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But I sure do have fun screwing with it.

**A/N:** Mm, I'm on a roll. Beta read by **–Kristine X3-** and Lingy Q.

* * *

Sneakers screeched on the court as the two boys ran back and forth, bouncing the ball with them.

"I'll beat you this time, Sasuke!" Naruto growled, trying to steal the ball from his opponent.

"In your dreams loser," Sasuke smirked, dodging his attempts expertly.

They had been going at it for quite a while now, playing game after game, preparing for the tournament during the sports fest. Throughout the entire time, the score remained almost even, Sasuke having a slight lead. Finally Naruto shot the ball through the hoop and fell back. He slipped and landed on top of Sasuke, knocking them both down. He rolled off to lie next to him and both boys lay panting. The score was tied.

"How was that?" Naruto turned to face him with a smile.

"Not bad." Sasuke admitted, also giving a smile in return.

"Um, wanna give me a hand then?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sat up. "Huh?"

"I think I twisted my ankle." Naruto admitted with a grin as he too sat up.

"Idiot." Sasuke shook his head, but grabbed his arm and put it around him anyway. He hoisted him up and the two of them limped to the nurse's office.

After his ankle was all bandaged up, Naruto sat on a bed next to Sasuke, looking at him in curiosity.

"What?" Sasuke asked in annoyed tone.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you're still here." Naruto commented, looking away.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'd have to be inhuman to just leave you. I'd feel guilty. But since you're obviously okay, I'm leaving." He stood up.

"W-wait…!" Naruto reached out to grab the end of Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke paused to blink at him. "…What?" He asked, waiting expectantly.

"Um…" Naruto blushed slightly and released him. "Forget it. Nothing."

Sasuke blinked once more, before making his way to the door. "Later."

"Yeah… later…"

* * *

Sasuke paused in the hallway a few paced away from the nurses office and placed his hand on the window.

"_Sasuke, you're okay, right?" Itachi sat next to his younger brother on his bed. "I heard you twisted your ankle."_

_Sasuke grinned. "I'm fine. Don't worry, Itachi!"_

_Itachi smiled as well and flicked his brother on the forehead. "Idiot." He teased as he stood up. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you later. Don't strain yourself." He began walking away when Sasuke caught his shirt between his fingers._

"_W-Wait…!"_

"_Yeah?" He paused to look at him._

"_I…I love you, Itachi…" Sasuke released his shirt blushing._

_Itachi raised his eyebrows and grinned. "I love you too, little brother. Now I've got to go. See you later!" He waved and walked out, leaving Sasuke alone._

"That's not…what I meant…" Sasuke whispered. 

Sasuke's hand curled into a fist and he leaned his head against the window. "I hate you…" He said through gritted teeth. "Someday… I'll definitely kill you."

"My, my, aren't we angry?"

Sasuke looked up suddenly to see he was being watched. His pale-faced, longhaired art teacher stared back at him.

"Orochimaru. Morning…" Sasuke said unsurely, stepping away from the window. Orochimaru was a rather strange character at their school. He was generally nice enough to his students, but the teachers all gave him dirty looks as he passed. He had long black hair and a pale, thin face, and was a bit snake-like in the fact that he had a long pointed tongue and licked his lips often, as well as pronouncing long, drawn out "s". He also wore purple eye shadow a lot, and people wondered whether he was gay or not.

"Have you heard the news yet, Sasuke?" Orochimaru paused and leaned against the window not to far from Sasuke.

"… What news?" Sasuke said slowly, his puzzlement growing.

"Itachi was seen recently, stalking around the school." Orochimaru smirked slightly and looked pointedly towards Sasuke, waiting for his reaction.

On cue, Sasuke stiffened significantly and his hands curled unconsciously into fists. "No, I hadn't heard yet."

Orochimaru shrugged. "Well the teachers are pretty hush-hush about it, but I thought you deserved to know. After all, he _is_ your brother… and the one who killed your parents…" Sasuke's knuckles were turning white at this point, and Orochimaru was thoroughly enjoying watching the boy tremble. "You must be awfully lonely, Sasuke. Living all alone, no parents, remembering a brother that betrayed you… If you ever feel too alone, you can always stop by my classroom, and I'll be happy to keep you company…" He stepped closer to Sasuke with each word. "And you know, I might know a little something about the whereabouts of your brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Where… where is he? How do you know?"

"Uh-uh…" Orochimaru smirked and shook his finger back and forth slowly. "For that information, you would have to work a little." He stepped away from the window. "Stop by sometime. The art room is always open." He tossed his hair slightly, unconsciously, before walking away from a frozen Sasuke.

"He's here…" Sasuke whispered. "He's back…" Sasuke's eyes snapped open as memories came flooding back to him.

"Itachi, why? Why?" 

"_Because you exist, that's why!"_

"_But Itachi, where are you going? How could you do this?? Itachi! Come back!"_

Sasuke ran back into the nurse's office and dashed for the bathroom, clutching his stomach, knocking into walls, and sending everyone there into general panic. He threw up, fingers clutching his hair, pulling it until his roots burned. He stopped, panting, and wiped his mouth. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Naruto kneeling next to him.

"Are you… okay?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Sasuke stared at him a moment and he backed off and crossed his arms. "Not that I care, it's just that everyone outside is panicking.

"I won't be okay until he's dead." Sasuke whispered.

"Sorry, what?" Naruto leaned closer.

"Nothing… I just… need some water." Sasuke said, straightening.

"Um, yeah… sure."

* * *

"Sasuke, really, I don't think you should be staying alone tonight." One of the nurses insisted once Sasuke had recovered. "We don't know if you're really sick or not, you should at least stay someplace with an adult until we know for sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine, really…" Sasuke was getting irritated now.

"But we don't know that!" She persisted on.

"Look, I—" Sasuke started, but was cut off.

"He can stay with me." Naruto said. "I'm sure Iruka won't mind looking after him a bit." He shrugged.

The nurse blinked a minute. "Oh, right, you live with Mr. Iruka, don't you… well, in that case, that sounds good." She smiled. "You'd better go then, make sure to get plenty of rest."

"Hey, I don't remember agreeing to—"

"Just shut up." Naruto dragged a resisting Sasuke out of the nurse's office. "You're staying with me whether you like it or not, asshole."

* * *

Hm. Second chapter. I do believe I'm quite into this right now. 


End file.
